


“Nada va a salir mal Andrés.”

by tinystrk



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystrk/pseuds/tinystrk
Summary: Andrés failed to hide his disease to his brother.





	“Nada va a salir mal Andrés.”

Andrés was there, sitting on his bed, his arm tense with his palm open in front on him. He doesn’t know for how long he has been here, peering at his own hand, shaking, having spasms. He noticed that these times, his hand was shaking more than it used to.   
He was witnessing at his own health’s degradation, without being able to stop it or even slowing it. Like he was just a spectator of his own condition.   
He was aware for a few weeks that he suffers from the same disease as her mother, he knew that it was untreatable and that he wasn’t going to make it, he has 3 years at best.   
“That’s still something.” He says to himself.   
Another spam.  
”Fuck.” He hears himself say louder than he expected.   
His hand had been in the same position for so long that it results of him feeling pins and needles. He folds his hand, activating the blood circulation.  
He doesn’t know how to tell his brother or even his best friend.   
The doctor recommends him to use Retroxil, it wouldn’t save him but it will ease and slow the following of the disease. He feels like he has to hide to take it, like he was some kind of junkie or something.   
He opens his drawer and takes the little glass vessel, takes a needle from his first aid kit and puts the needle in the vessel, takes some product out of it.   
Andrés was about to inject the product between his two knuckles when the door opens.  
Andrés doesn’t even know how he manages to hide the product and the needle behind his blanket than his brother’s face appears in the door. 

“Andrés ? Are you alright ? You’ve been in there for a while, I hope I don’t disturb.” Sergio has a shy smile on his face, he seems so innocent thinks Andrés, this thought made him smile. 

“Hermanito, you know you’ll never disturb me. I can do something for you ?” Andrés had to protect his brother, he suffered enough with his father, his brother was the only person left in his life, he couldn’t made him feel like he was abandoning him. 

“N-no, it’s just that I was wondering what could take you so much time.. in a room. Unless a woman is in there and I will have the worst timing ever.” 

Andrés laughs sincerely. That’s was he thought : innocent. 

“Sergio you’re incredible. But no, I’m all alone don’t worry.” 

Sergio could feel that something was wrong with his brother, he knew him for enough time now and there was something that doesn’t add up.  
“You’re sure that everything is alright ?” 

Andrés sighs, he could already feel that Sergio was worried, whereas he wasn’t even aware that something was really wrong, so if he really knew—   
Andrés can’t do that to his brother. He’s not that selfish.

“Yes. Im sure, I just have trouble sleeping lately, I thought that having some time off would be good.” His smile was a fake one, he hoped that Sergio wouldn’t notice. 

“Oh. I’m sorry if you were relaxing and that I—” Sergio started to move nervously, to enhance his glasses in the nose, sign that he was nervous.

“No. No. Really. Anyway, I couldn’t sleep, I just needed some calm but it’s always a pleasure to have you here hermanito.”  
His brother’s words seems to relieve Sergio. 

“I’m glad to hear that.“ Andrés can’t do that, he can’t do that to him. He considers his brother a little lamb, too fragile to be hustle. “So if you’re free and not too tired, I have new ideas about the heist and your opinion is important so I thought that we could—”

“I have the miopathy of Helmer.” Andrés only realized what he just said when he hears his own words. He couldn’t control himself.

Sergio freezes, looks at his brother and from the look of his eyes, Andrés regrets instantly. 

“Y-You what ?” Sergio’s hand starts to make uncontrolled move and to shake, he noticed it and folds his hand into a fist. 

Andrés knew that sooner or later he would have to tell his brother, the sooner is the best, he thinks..or not, considering his brother’s reaction.   
Andrés stands up slowly and cross the distance that separate him from his brother. His footsteps on the wooden floor were the only sound in the room. 

“Sergio—” 

”How long ?” Sergio is not looking at his brother anymore, finding his foot way more interesting. 

“Sergio I—”

“How. Long. ?” He emphasizes every word, Andrés could hear the anger in his brother’s ton also mixed with sadness. 

Andrés doesn’t even bother to answer and just pulls his brother closer into a hug.   
He could feel his brother shaking into his arms, Andrés’s hand caressing his brother’s hair. 

Andrés is the sick one but Sergio is the one crying and worrying. Andrés is supposed to be the one who’s dying but Sergio will be the one to stop living.   
Sergio should be the one comforting his brother but it will be Andrés that’s going to tell him that’s everything will be alright.   
It has always been this way and it will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the brotherly relationship of Andrés and Sergio.   
> (Which is why I’m so glad season 3 focused on them. )


End file.
